sharedartworkfandomcom-20200216-history
Pop Art
pop-art-pic.jpg pop-art-cat-david-g-paul.jpg popart.jpg Warhol4Marilyn.jpg labiose-Pop-art.jpg Defenition: ''Art based on modern popular culture or the mass media.'' '''My Opinion: '''I think Pop art is very bold and I like the colors. i had to do an art project of this with a picture of my face. I had to edit the picture on this app. I thought it was really boring. I would have preffered to paint my face of use color pencils. The only thing I do like about this is the Bright colors. I didnt like having to add four pictures into one. I would rather just do one. '''History of Pop Art: '''Pop Art is an art movemenet that emerged in the mid 1950s in Britian and in the late 1950s in the United States. Pop art presented a challenge to traditions of fine art by including imagery from popular culture such as advertising, news, etc. In Pop art, material is sometimes visually removed from its known context, isolated, and/or combined with unrelated material. The concept of pop art refers not as much to the art itself as to the attitudes that led to it. Pop art employs aspects of mass culture, such as advertising, comic books and mundane cultural objects. It is widely interpreted as a reaction to the then-dominant ideas of abstract espressionism, as well as an expansion upon them. And due to its utilization of found objects and images it is similar to Dada. Pop art is aimed to employ images of popular as opposed to elitist culture in art, emphasizing the banal or kitschy elements of any given culture, most often through the use of irony. It is also associated with the artists' use of mechanical means of reproduction or rendering techniques. Much of pop art is considered incongruent, as the conceptual practices that are often used make it difficult for some to readily comprehend. Pop art and minialism are considered to be art movements that precede postmodern art, or are some of the earliest examples of Post-modern Art themselves. Pop art often takes as its imagery that which is currently in use in advertising. Product labeling and logos figure prominently in the imagery chosen by pop artists, like in the Campbell's Soup Can labels, by Andy Warhol. Even the labeling on the shipping box containing retail items has been used as subject matter in pop art, for example in Warhol's Campbell's Tomato Juice Box 1964 or his Brillo Soap Box sculptures. '''Origins: '''The origins of pop art in North America and Great Britain developed differently. In the United States, it marked a return to hard-edged composition and represential art as a response by artists using impersonal, mundane reality, irony and parody to defuse the personal symbolism and "painterly looseness" of Abstract Espressionism. By contrast, the origin in post-War Britain, while employing irony and parody, was more academic with a focus on the dynamic and paradoxical imagery of American popular culture as powerful, manipulative symbolic devices that were affecting whole patterns of life, while improving prosperity of a society. Early pop art in Britain was a matter of ideas fueled by American popular culture viewed from afar, while the American artists were inspired by the experience of living within that culture. Similarly, pop art was both an extension and a repudiation of Dadiasm. While pop art and Dadaism explored some of the same subjects, pop art replaced the destructive, satirical, and anarchic impulses of the Dada movement with detached affirmation of the artifacts of mass culture. Among those artists seen by some as producing work leading up to Pop art are Pablo Picasso,Marcel Duchamp,Kurt Schwitters, and Man Ray.